


Big book of Gidchell

by A_dude



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dude/pseuds/A_dude
Summary: Gidchell. Either smut, angst, or fluff
Relationships: Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. Of Gods and Mortals: angst

Mitchell woke up from his previous state of unconsciousness. He found himself locked up in a cell, in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. From outside his bars he saw the man he hated most. Hades. Normally as a fan of mythology, Mitchell adored Hades, but that was the god he loved not the terrorist. No the god was wrongfully made out to be the villain, and this man didn't help at all.  
Hades looked down at the now weakened man and smirked. He truly felt like a god now, with his biggest obstacle under his control, he could toy with Mitchell as he pleased. He knew it wouldn't last long, since Atlas would soon come in and save the day. But, for now he wanted to soak in the moment.  
"Hm..what to do with you, what to do...", the older man mumbled to himself as he went for a metal bat.  
Mitchell could feel his blood grow cold and the goosebumps pick at his skin at the sound of the foul Hades. He decided to pry out to Hermes, anyone to come to his rescue, but he knew that it wouldn't help. He'd be dead by the time anyone comes to his rescue. For now he stared blankly at the damned man, and continued to ignore the other's questions.  
"So you still refuse to talk eh Mitchell?", Joseph asked with a chuckle.  
Mitchell just glared at the other and began to pull at his restraints. Soon his cell opened up and Hades made his way towards the American. Mitchell saw the bat and knew what was coming. He knew Hades wouldn't kill him yet. No, he still needed him to point out some bio weapon Atlas was apparently developing. With the raise of two muscular arms and a quick and hard swing, Mitchell was soon screaming out in pain. This was the usual routine, fight, wack, scream, repeat.  
"Come on, what is Irons planning to do with his bio weapon?!", Hades screamed out after ten sacks of his bat.  
"I don't know what in the hell your talking about!", Mitchell weakly replied.  
Mitchell knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he prayed to any god out there, to forgive his past sins, and to let Gideon live a long life after he's gone.  
Gideon, ah there was something about that man he loved. No, there was everything about that man he loved. From his neck tattoo that showed off his patriotism, to his gentle dominance when they got intimate. He sure as hell wouldn't forget about Gideon after he's gone. He just wishes he got to see that handsome face one last time.  
Hades looked down at his hostage in rage. If he wouldn't give the information he needed then he'll find some other way to get it.  
"Alright then, for failing to give me what I want, I'll personally send you to the elysium myself, say hello to Hades for me", he said and sent a fatal blow to Mitchell's head.  
His world went black, and he was soon met face to face with his idol god, Hades. The deitie didn't say anything, just gave him a sad look. Soon he spoke up.  
"You've been my greatest follower, for that I'll grant you access to the elysium, enjoy your heaven."  
Mitchell soon walked in and admired the place. Soon, a wave of sadness washed over him. He really was dead. No more Gideon, Ilona, Joker. No more Atlas. Most importantly, no more fun dates with Gideon. Goodbye gentle makeouts, and kisses in the rain. At least not until Gideon joins him. Hopefully not soon he thought with a chuckle. He looked up at the people filled elysium and smiled.  
-  
Gideon was heartbroken to hear the news. His Mitchell, his future husband was gone, and it was that bastards fault. That night Gideon, Ilona, and Joker cried themselves to sleep. Their best friend, Gideon's lover was gone.  
"At least the pain's gone mate", Gideon whispered in a shaky voice. And, weeks later Gideon joined Mitchell, due to a mishap in battle. The couple separated by fate, was soon reunited in the heavens. Ah, to be of Gods and Mortals.


	2. In Pain Comes Glory: Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are human, we feel pain, nothing new. Gideon soon learns a lesson he'll never forget: Sometimes there is pain, sometimes there is glory, but always, shall pain come with glory.

There is pain in glory, there is glory in pain. But, right now all Gideon could feel was agony. Right there in his arms was his beloved, Jack Mitchell, dying. The elder man wished he could turn back time and save the other from death, take the bullet instead, or at least kill the bastard that brought Mitchell to his demise. But, now all he could do was hold the American and cry.  
"Come on Mitchell, STAY WITH ME DAMNIT!!!", he yelled out.   
Mitchell didn't say any, just looked up at him and smiled sadly. By now he was far to weak to talk, and he didn't want the other to see him choke and suffocate on his own blood. All Jack could do was watch the other fall into despair over his death. Mitchell wanted nothing more than to go home and fall asleep in Gideon's arms. He wanted this to just be a bad dream.   
"Hello Kingpin, Cormack, Ilona, Anyone...help us", Gideon begged on his comlink in a hoarse voice.   
Gideon soon gave up, and accepted Mitchell's inevitable death. The brit ran a hand through the American's hair with one hand, the other was on Mitchell's chest, above his heart. He could feel Mitchell's heart slow and then stop. His eyes widened as more tears fell once Mitchell took his last choked breath. Not caring that their warbird was right above him ready to take the two back to base, Gideon let out a loud wail of sadness. He could have sowarn that everyone in a hundred foot radius could hear his scream, but he didn't care. No one's opinions mattered to him anymore, because he knew that words wouldn't bring Mitchell back.   
-  
Once they returned to base Gideon had found out that it was Mitchell's sacrifice that had helped them get one large step closer to Irons. He soon learned that in pain comes glory. It seems that Mitchell's death was the stepping stone to glory. And, he would never forget that. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all why do I like killing off Mitchell??? Anyways feel free to request anything you want :)  
> Oh and please read my other book too, and stay tuned for more updates!


	3. Hard Times: Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be a drag since I only read smut, rarely do I write it.  
> After a long day at work all the boys want to do is unwind and have some casual playtime. But, soon after their night of sex gets interrupted by an unwanted guest.

Mitchell and Gideon began their walk back to their rooms after a long day of nothing but sims. Today the other rookies that had joined Atlas decided that it would be wise to act up durning training, and make Mitchell's time in the simulator a living hell. Of course their party was quickly crashed in by Gideon, who made them run extra laps with Joker (the energy ball of the group) before bed. The catch was they couldn't stop until Joker was done, so hopefully now they'll think twice before fucking around again.

Once they arrived at Gideon's room, the brit makes the American get on his bed. Mitchell does as told and let's out a soft moan once his legs start to relax. Unknowingly to him, Gideon starts to undress and sits next to Jack, completely naked.

"After a hard day would you like to unwind a little with me mate?", Gideon asked in Mitchell's ear, in a low voice too.

Mitchell opened his eyes and shuddered a bit. Damn that man was just too sexy for his own good. Jack also noticed that his Captain was fully naked, and was really hiding a great package under his pants. Mitchell has slept with several men throughout his military career, Joker being one them, but none of them were as big as Gideon was, (well he lied Joker was about the same length as Gideon, but Gideon was thicker.) 

"Damn Gid, I didn't know you were packing in there", Mitchell whispered to no one as he continued to look at Gideon's dick.

"Knew you'd like it Mitch", Gideon responded to the bad nickname with his bad nickname.

"Come on now mate, can't be the only one undressed here", Gideon continued.

Mitchell blushed a little and got up to undress. He started with his pants (the shoes were already off, along side the socks.) Once those were off he removed his shirt, a bit slower than he did the pants. Soon Gideon got fed up with Mitchell's turtle speed, and ripped off the Private's underwear. Soon after Mitchell smirked and got on his knees in front of Gideon. Taking his dick in one hand he began to lick at Gideon's cock, the taste of his precum only made Mitchell hornier. 

Gideon let out soft growl-like moans as Mitchell teased at his dick. He motioned for Jack to get on with it already and blow him. Luckily for him, Mitchell listened and took the man in, his gag reflex was somewhat dead so he didn't gag once the dick hit the back of his throat. For at least five minutes Mitchell sucked long and hard before pulling off, leaving Gideon unsatisfied.

"Come on Jack I was just about to cum", Gideon complained.

"I know, but I want to feel dick tear me a new one now", Mitchell teasingly whined.

Before the younger male knew it he was thrown on his back and a dick was now being shoved into his ass. Letting out a soft moan Mitchell looks up at Gideon, and begs him to thrust fast and hard. Gideon looked down at Mitchell with a sadistic glare and as ask, gently choking the other out in the process.

Over the sounds of loud moaning and sadistic growls, neither Mitchell nor Gideon heard the door open. Mitchell was the first to notice Joker in the doorway a screamed, while pointing at the new guest. Gideon stopped thrusting to look and see what had Mitchell so bothered. 

"Gah Joker! What is it, can't you see I'm busy here?!", Gideon barked out at Joker.

"Y-you told me to report back to you once I was done, don't worry the truckers learned their lessons", the goggle wearing man said. 

"Good, now get out of here!", Gideon said and continued to thrust once Joker was out of the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave requests for future stories. Constructive criticism is always welcome here :)


	4. Never Again: Angst/drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has had enough of Damien manipulating him, but is too scared to speak up. Gideon catches on to what's going on behind the door and puts a stop to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of abuse  
> Sorry it won't be as graphic as I one, don't know how to write out abuse. And, two don't feel real comfortable with writing it.

Mitchell curled under the blankets, trying his best to get some sleep. In the commonroom Damien slept on the couch, drunk off his mind. The drunken man had just gotten done beating Mitchell for staying out longer that he felt was needed. Little did he know, Gideon had seen the whole thing from the hallway, and was going to make sure the bastard lost his job, and stayed far away from Mitchell as possible. 

The next day Damien had found himself in Irons's office. There the man told Damien that he would be placed under arrest for domestic abuse, and relieved of his duty. Once the news got back to Mitchell it brought a smile to his face knowing that he was free from the mental and physical abuse. And, it brought a smile to Gideon's face to see his best friend and crush happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and undetailed. And, sorry there's not much Gidchell in this oneshot.


	5. Rough Day: Angst part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Homophobia mentioned. Use of Slurs  
> For the sake of not writing minor on grown man, Mitchell will be 18 in this oneshot. Their cannon age difference will be changed up, only by a few years. There will still be an Atlas, and the events of the game will still be mentioned only, Gideon will be a teacher, not a captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, there will be written homophobia and use of slurs in this, read at your own risk.

History Class, Mitchell's favorite class of the day. And, it was not because of the fact that he loved learning about wars. Ok, that's part of it, but the other part was because of his hot, fresh out of college teacher, Gideon Emery. Mitchell hated that he had to wait until the last hour of school to see him, but it was also something he loved because, he always got to stay after and talk with him whilst cleaning up the classroom. And, you could say that Gideon had a thing for the eighteen year old. 

He knew it was wrong to want a relationship with one of his students, but that didn't stop Gideon from having his fantasies. The British man always looked forward to the end of the day, because that's when Mitchell and Will stayed after to clean. Gideon just wished that it could be Mitchell and him alone though. The interactions the two had gave Gideon the information as to what job Mitchell wanted. He just wished it wasn't the Marine Corps Infantry the American teen was looking into. 

"I know but the old man would kill me if I don't do it, besides I've already enlisted last week.", Mitchell said.

Those words have stuck in his brain, and made Gideon wonder what Mitchell might have done if he wasn't pressured into it. He'll ask him that today. 

Once Mitchell walked in he didn't look as excited as he usually did, that's because he and his dad had really gotten into it last night. His dad even kicked him out of the house, just because he was gay. 

When his mom was alive, she made it known that she loved Mitchell for whoever he ended up with. She even took him to his first pride parade the summer after he came out to her. And, he knew that if she was there she'd never let him get kicked out just for being gay. 

Mitchell took a seat in the far corner of the classroom so that he wouldn't be seen by Gideon. It was odd for both Gideon and Will (who knows about his crush on Gideon), to see Mitchell stray away from Gideon's sightlines. 

Once class was over, Gideon walked over to Mitchell with a concerned look in his face. Will said he had to head home to check up on his dog, as she was expecting to give birth soon.

"Is everything alright Mitchell, you seem a bit down today", he said to the tired looking male.

"The old man kicked me out of the house", Mitchell said. 

Gideon seemed surprised by that. Jack talked about his dad as if he were a superhero of some sort. Now he had to know more. 

"Why'd he do that, you two seemed to really get along?", he hesitantly asked. He didn't want to seem intrusive.

"He said he didn't want faggots living in his house", Mitchell said.

Gideon wanted to rejoice after hearing that Mitchell was also gay, but he also wanted to slap his dad for kicking him out.

"What about your mum, what did she do?", he asked 

Mitchell took a deep bread and silently cried. 

"She passed away last year due to cancer", Mitchell said in a shaky voice.

"Since then my dad and I grew distant, she was glue holding us together, but she's in heaven now", Mitchell said.

"I'm sorry for asking that question", Gideon said.

He felt like a dick for making Mitchell cry, and began to rub at his back. 

"This might sound weird coming from your teacher, but if you need a place to live I'd be happy to let you stay with me", Gideon confidently threw out.

Mitchell smiled and nodded. Jack felt like he was on cloud nine.

"Thank you Mr.Emery, but are you sure you want to do this?", he asked feeling a little unsure.

"Hey no need for formalities, just call me Gideon, and I'm positive I want to do this", Gideon responded with a smile.

A few weeks have passed and it was time for Mitchell to graduate. In those weeks both he and Gideon started dating and both couldn't be any happier. Once they got home they were about to have sex until Mitchell looked up at the Calendar. Shit, he forgot about the training camp date. Luck wasn't on his side and he was due to head off the next morning. Luckily he had kept up with his training and diet. But, the last thing he needed were sore legs and an even sorrer ass. 

"Gideon, we can't do it tonight", Mitchell reluctantly said. 

"Hm, why not mate?", the confused brit asked.

"Look at the calendar, Will and I will be heading off to our first training camp tomorrow.", Mitchell said. 

Gideon's heart dropped once he realized what that meant. And, Mitchell knew the process well from his ex-dad. Thirteen weeks of training, and then another Four to possibly Fifty-Two weeks of AIT. Then there would be his first deployment which can be a bit unpredictable, but his dad said to expect it a week to a month after AIT. 

"Alright then, well best get some shuteye then, don't want to tired durning your training.", Gideon said.

The two soon fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Soon the next morning came, and Gideon and Mitchell found themselves at the Airport saying goodbye. Gideon practically clung to Mitchell for fear life as it happened.

"Calm down, I won't get killed in there, I won't see combat until after both Basic and AIT.", Mitchell said.

"Yeah but you won't be in the damn house for almost two years.", Gideon replied. 

Mitchell let out a sad chuckle and they soon separated to catch up with Will. Once the found him, Mitchell saw some of the other recruits he'd be training with. All of whom decided to take a quick nap before they had to board. 

"Boyfriend doesn't want to let huh?", Will teased. 

"Could say the same to you", Mitchell replied while pointing as Will's teary eyed girlfriend. 

The two recruits laughed a little before turning to their partners.

"I call you every night if you want me to Gid.", Mitchell said.

"You better, and if you don't I'll tear you a new one", Gideon joked. 

After an hour Mitchell had to kiss Gideon goodbye before boarding the plane with Will. Both Gideon and Will's girlfriend stood there silently comforting each other as their boyfriends left. 

There will be a part two coming up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stinky self promo: follow me on tumblr- onegayboisblog   
> And on insta: Gidtitties


	6. Rough Day: Angst part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years has passed, Will is dead and Mitchell's life is about to change.

It all happened so fast, one moment Will's setting up the charges, the next he's dead and Mitchell's arm is torn off. The funeral was about an hour long, and the whole time Mitchell could only think of Will's final moments. Part of him beat himself up for not trying hard enough, another part wished he'd died instead of Will, but only a shred of happiness was present in his mind that he got to live another day to see Gideon again.  
Gideon. He made sure the house was nice and ready for Mitchell, and even made his favorite foods. He was devastated when he heard that Mitchell got hurt, and sent his sympathy towards Will's fiance as well. He had work the day of Will's funeral, and couldn't afford to take any days off, so he made sure to let Mitchell know that he can come to him for comfort.  
At the funeral, Mitchell and Cormack made their way to a vehicle, before getting stopped by Johnathan Irons. Cormack and Irons had a brief conversation before Irons turned and made his offer to Mitchell. After that Mitchell sat in the back and thought it through. Cormack decided to turn the radio on to whatever was playing. Mitchell's eyes watered when he heard Will's favorite song. He shoved the tears away, and stared at the card. He went to the website featured on it, and read through Atlas' offers, and really began to think it through.   
Once Cormack dropped Mitchell off at Gideon's house, they waved goodbye and Mitchell walked to the door. The white painted wood immediately opened and Mitchell was pulled into a hug. He looked down at the teary eyed Gideon, who was overjoyed to see his boyfriend again. Gideon seemed to think that Mitchell was now home for good, and that he could work at the school with him. Boy, was Gideon wrong.   
"I missed you Jack", Gideon choked out.  
"I missed you too Gid", Mitchell replied and accepted his hug.  
They walked inside, and sat on the couch for a few hours. It was only after dinner did Gideon notice the business card. When Mitchell was gone he picked it up and read it. Gideon almost broke down in tears when he realized what Atlas was. No, no way was he going to let Mitchell out of his sight. He wanted to stop this before Mitchell got himself killed.   
Later that night, instead of cuddling and love making like Gideon had planned, the couple argued about Mitchell's decision.  
"He said he was going to give me a second chance Gideon, I can prove myself strong to everyone!", Mitchell shouted.  
"But, what about me? Huh? What if I don't want you risking your life?! You've seen what had happened the first time you did this!", Gideon yelled referencing the recently finished Korea incident.  
Mitchell winced a bit and felt himself tear up again. He looked away from Gideon's now sympathetic eyes, and sighed.  
"That happened because I wasn't strong enough to save him. I now have the chance to prove myself strong enough to save everybody", he finished his statement and left the room before Gideon could say anything.  
Gideon allowed himself to fall to the floor and cry. He was terrified of what the future could hold. Yes, Mitchell will become a hero, but what if he dies too? Gideon couldn't imagine a world without Mitchell, everything about that seemed wrong. He then decided that he'd join as well. Maybe then he could watch Mitchell's back better. Plus he was in shape, and was great with a rifle. He was also lucky to have things like rock climbing as a hobby as well, or he'd be screwed going in there.   
A month has passed and Mitchell and now Gideon began their first day of training. Mitchell was told that with his previous experience he'd see battle a lot sooner than the average rookie. Gideon on the other hand would have to wait a while longer. Not too long though since Atlas training went by a lot sooner than any government training. Today was the day two lives would change for the rest of time.  
A half year passes and Mitchell has already done a few jobs for Atlas, while Gideon has now finished training and was about to get his taste of battle with Mitchell and Joker. Mitchell was still tense about sending Gideon out there, but swallowed his thoughts and focused on what was ahead of him. Joker tried to make small talk with his new rookie, Gideon, but the brit wasn't intrested at all. He sighed and began to explain their objectives to the small team in the war bird. Let's go fuck (not really) shit up!


	7. Crimson: Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this book isn't dead yet

Crimson. That was the only color plastered on the white walls of his cell. The room was so quiet that any drop of blood made a notable noise. All he could feel was pain and confusion. How did this happen? Why now? What did his captors want? All questions, but zero answers.   
The door made a loud creaking sound as it opened and in waled the bastard that put him here. As far as he knew his captor was simply torturing him for fun and had no interest in any potential information he carried. A rope was placed around his neck, and soon it began to tighten. The sadistic man repeated the process ten more times before removing the rope and began smacking at his stomach now.  
"Please...have....have mercy....for me", he breathed out slowly.  
The captor just laughed and kicked him in the nose. He fell back and the door screamed as it closed. A little click and it went silent again. The sun was cruel and shone brightly in his eyes, casting a crimson light into his eyes. He felt himself growing weak and could tell that his end was near. A loud bang echoed through the hall just when he was about to lose hope.   
"Where is he you bitch?!", a gruff voice yelled.   
"In...in there", the voice of has captor gasped out before eventually succumbing to death.   
That annoying click sounded again and the door opened revealing a very worried British man in it's opening. Mitchell barely looked up at Gideon's face.   
"That bastard, stay awake we'll be home soon", Gideon whispered as he undid the chains and began to slow any more bleeding.   
"Gid...I", Mitchell didn't get to finish.   
It all went black before he could.


End file.
